


Fatebreakers

by Lorerys (Vixdell)



Series: Fatebreakers [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chaos Theory, Character Death In Dream, Demons Are Assholes, F/F, F/M, Heart of Thorns, M/M, No Smut, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Trahearne Lives (Guild Wars), Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixdell/pseuds/Lorerys
Summary: "You've got tangled up in a very twisted fate, haven't you?"How far would you go to save the one you love? Having seen futures with the tragic death of Trahearne, the Commander, Lorerys Claymore doesn’t hesitate to stir up everything that was destined to be, just to save him. She’s unaware of the chain of events she starts by crashing the balance. The mesmer’s actions that defy fate stir up the cobweb, like the flutter of the wings of a small butterfly causing a typhoon, and the real game of life and death begins between the “weavers” and the “insects” trapped in the strings. The dragons, the Dream, Ipos the ancient demon, the heroes of the past, present and future, the building in the Mists called Rata Nexus... Everything is connected by the Cobweb of Fate.Character list|Tumblr|Instagram





	1. The Binding of Ipos

**Author's Note:**

> **Cobweb of Fate ARC**  
**Ingame timeline:** Heart of Thorns  
**ARC Tags:** [1) Cobweb of Fate](https://lorerys.tumblr.com/tagged/cobweb-of-fate)  
The Pact Fleet was destroyed by Mordremoth. Trahearne is captive along with Destiny's Edge, and the leader circle without the Marshal starts to perish from the inside. Commander Cypher left and became a mordrem. Commander Lorerys becomes erratic from her insane worry about Trahearne. The damaged Pact enters the jungle to save the captives and fight the dragon, but Verdant Brink becomes even more hostile as the sun falls. In her final despair, Lorerys takes advantage on the growing chaos of the night. While everyone is fighting with the mordrem, she steals the book of Ipos from Magister Khelmor. She knows the demon can see the future, so she wants to know where Trahearne is, and if they can arrive in time. But the evil that was sealed inside the book has never been the right one to trust...  
**Music:** [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pfpdtY_TbI) / [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6E5uY08HThc) (I'll never stop listening to the Arcana game's OST)  
  
**Chapter characters:** [Lorerys](https://lorerys.tumblr.com/tagged/Lorerys)

The night of Verdant Brink descended into chaos. The jungle was filled with the sounds of battle and screams, as the mordrem attacked the camps and fought the remaining Pact forces. The Commanders scattered to lead the different parts of the map, except for the one who had left for Mordremoth, and the one who went missing just a while ago. Noone paid attention on the shadow that was moving quickly in the dark, carrying a heavy bag. Whenever she passed by someone, they felt nothing more than a breeze. She stayed out of the light and fighting, leaving behind the corpses of her enemies and fallen allies. It hurt her to ignore all of that. But there was no other chance like now.  
She finally stopped at a secluded area, high in the northern cliffs. She checked if anyone followed her, but it seemed she did a good job. Those years of mastering the art of sneaking in the Order of Whispers really paid off.  
The mesmer opened her bag, and took the stolen book out of it. For a few seconds she just nervously stood there. Even holding it made her feel so unclean. The ominous energy surrounding the ancient tome was terrible, and the giant snake-like eye on its cover stared at her as if it had been waiting. She cautiously untied the belt on it, but for a second she hesitated.  
She knew very well that her friends will never forgive her for stealing it, and especially not for what she was about to do. Lore felt sick in her stomache as she imagined the anger and disappointment about her, and all her stupid actions. Then their face in her mind faded, replaced by the silhouette of a certain sylvari. A flashback as he was leaning above a map deeply in heavy thoughts, but he looked up and genuinely smiled as he saw her entering the room. The same man who was holding Caladbolg at the edge of the cliff as facing Zhaitan, who kindly laughed while he was playing with his cats, who looked so serious yet dreamy while talking about Orrian history, who fell asleep on his table again by a candle, his books and a cup of tea that had already turned cold. They have spent so many years together in the Pact, and he never noticed the way she gazed at him everytime he looked away.  
Without hesitation, she opened the book.

Commander Lorerys wasn't sure anymore where she was. She was standing on some kind of invisible ground, but everything around her was pitch black, as if she was surrounded by an endless void. Yet, despite the darkness, she could clearly see who was in her front, looking down at her in silence.  
Her heart first skipped a beat at his sight, but the feeling faded so soon. The shimmering freckles on his face, the auric shade of his soothing glow, it was perfectly just the same. She has memorised everything about Trahearne through these years, every tiny details that were him she cherished. But those golden eyes that were always filled with warmth now sent shivers down her spine from such a cold heart lurking behind. The gentleness of his smile was replaced by malice. He completely looked like Trahearne, yet it didn't feel like Trahearne at all.  
"Do you want to know why I did not wait for you, before leading the Pact fleet into the jungle, _Commander_?" even his voice... It was just like his, but on a ruthless and mocking tone she had never heard from him. "Because you are no help to me."  
She gulped as she was staring at him in anguish. Her thoughts were racing while his words felt like a stab in a wound. But she didn't start arguing to defend herself, as her own blame already defeated her. She couldn't say anything to deny that.  
"I know very well that you would prefer to be by my side all the time." he continued without giving her a rest from the shock. "But to me, you are just a Commander. And it seems a bad one, even for that."  
She tried to think, but it was hard as she started to lose her mind. He is right...  
No. This is not real. It's not him. Trahearne was the kindest person she has ever met. Even if it was true, he would never say that. Everything was just a personal attack that felt too deep and accurate. She started to remember the Binding of Ipos, and that after she had opened that book, everything blacked out. Yes, it must be that! She is lost in the devil's realm now, and this is just a nightmare, only one of his cruel games. But still, the demon read in her guilt and regrets so well... Repeating all of which she had been wondering about on her sleepless nights. She had to pull herself together.  
"I know what you are, Ipos! Don't you dare taking _his_ form!" she growled, slowly getting concious.  
The fake Trahearne smiled on a wicked way. And suddenly, he vanished into a purple shadow that grew bigger than the Firstborn, reforming in the shape of a charr.  
Her late mentor, and dearly missed friend, who was holding an apple. It caught her off guard.  
"You shouldn't be here. But who could blame you?" said Tybalt. "After all of those losses. Your parents, your friends, your loved ones, your mentor. Those, so close to you, that you couldn't save."  
"Get out of my memories!" yelled the mesmer, glaring in tears. Seeing Tybalt again, even if it was an illusion haunting her in this nightmare, still felt too real and painful. Just purely out of frustration, she tried to hit the demon and break the hallucination. Where her fist would reach him she felt only air, as his form shattered into flowing shadows.  
"But at Claw Island, you were just panicking about the dead." said he while his whole body was slowly fading into that dark mass. "You are so terrified of death that you did nothing that could save me." his whole body shattered, building up a new form. "Or her."  
Lorerys completely froze. Now, a smiling girl in Lionguard armour stood in her front. She knew her since they were children, and she looked like just as she saw her at Claw Island. For the very last time, before she was killed by Blightghast.  
"Will you let someone die again?" Lindy took a step closer, making the mesmer instinctively step back with a face of pain and disbelief. "Just think about it, if you had been honest to me... Would I still be alive?"  
The mesmer couldn't say anything. Facing her like that, and hearing all of this was crueler than her most terrifying horrors. How much she had wondered about that... She reached the point where she couldn't even properly cry, her teary eyes only widened as the crushing emotions made her numb.  
"Will it be the very same pattern with Trahearne? Will he die too, because you weren't strong enough?"  
Tearing her old scars up started to overwhelm her, and her throbbing headache turned unbearable. Lore finally stopped and faced her, exploding from the rage as Ipos passed a limit by staining Lindy's memory.  
"STOP PLAYING WITH ME YOU MONSTER, JUST SHOW YOURSELF!!"  
The image of her melt into that dark purple fog. But this time, the tall and terrific shadow that was formed turned into a horror she had never seen before. His shape was human-like, but the features on his face resembled nothing she had seen. First the smile appeared, it was unnaturally wide with a set of razorsharp teeth. Above that, four eyes glowed, and one bigger eye with a snake-like iris - as on the book - opened in between them. All of his five eyes were watching her with malice and curiousity, and that uncanny sharp smile just made it worse. He stretched his skinny fingers that ended in long dark claws, then he waved at her. Even his palm that faced her had an eye on it, and a little mouth grinning just like him. Then several eyes opened on his body, randomly scattered.  
"Hi there. Is it better this way?"  
His voice was strange and echo-like, as if it was more than one voice speaking at once. Before she could even blink or scream, the darkness got filled with cobwebs trapping her.  
"Aren't you scared of me this way?" asked he teasingly. "I thought letting you to talk to your lovely friends again would make you feel more at ease, than this form."  
Lore almost burst out in rage again, but she tried to hold herself from losing her mind. He must have been stuck in this book for so long that making her pissed off was sure quite the entertainment. But she came here to make a deal, not to be the puppet in his games.  
"I'm not scared. I have seen worse than you in Orr." murmured the mesmer partly lying, as she was trying to get out of the web. But the more force she made to escape, the more she got tangled in it.  
"What is this?"  
"A metaphore."  
As they faced each other, butterflies were flying around them. Some were stuck in the spider web still moving, and some flied close to them in a fragile delusion of freedom, passing by the corpses covered in ghostly silk. Lorerys gave up struggling and sent an annoyedly tired look at the shadowy creature.  
"Look, I am just here to-..."  
"Oh, I know! I know everything about your thoughts and memories. You want to know where Trahearne was taken, and if you can arrive in time to save him. And you know, what? I'm so bored in here that I will tell you that. And show you something that is even better." his words with the sick grin made her staring at him with even more distrust. "Put up a smile, it's your lucky day!"  
She gulped nervously. She hated being tied like that in the web, completely losing control.  
"Why do I have to be stuck in a spiderweb for this?"  
"I must illustrate it somehow, in a way that even your puny mind can comprehend."  
Another cobweb appeared right in her front. In the middle of it, the book she had opened was staring at her. Its narrow iris kept focusing on her like it was gazing right through her soul.  
"Do you want to see the future?"  
Her heart was pounding rapidly. The future? He really was able to show her that? She felt both demanding to know and terrified. Her throat tightened as a terrible fear overwhelmed her about what is about to happen, but she was already at the point where she couldn't go back. She didn't even care what was the true reason behind the actions of Ipos, she just silently nodded.  
"You may be familiar with this sight. You are one of the few, along with Scarlet Briar, who have seen a part of _it_."  
The book opened all of a sudden. The ancient pages turned fast, revealing glowing symbols and drawings she didn't understand. She recognised one of them, a tree with six colorful orbs around it, just as in the vision she saw in Omadd's machine. The images were quickly changing and she realised she couldn't even hear her own gasping, only the demon's voice in her head.  
"What do you know about _fate_?"

The dark world around them suddenly vanished in a white flash, then the colors slowly gathered again to shape images. She saw Trahearne as a captive. He was taller and paler as the jungle dragon's corruption started to spread on him, but his spirit wasn't broken. Yet.  
_"I will give you anything, just let Trahearne go!"_  
The Egg... Tyria... This can't be...  
_"We had a deal!"_  
A thorny vine... it crawls around her neck, while another tendril stabs her abdomen. The pain...  
_"I'm so sorry, Marshal... I was stupid..."_  
Sobbing, she aimed his own blade on him... Just to release him from the pain... Her last words to him...  
_"I love you."_  
The Caladbolg... Trahearne...  
_"I WON'T LET ANYONE KILL HIM! YOU HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST, I'M SERIOUS!"_  
Mordremoth... is reflected in his eyes...  
_"He is... in my head..."_  
The broken sword in his hand... Stabbing her...  
_"LORERYS, NO!"_  
Grass, growing in Orr... how she wished if he could've seen that... she stared down at the waves...  
_"It was Trahearne who told me about Malchor. That he threw himself to the ocean from these cliffs, because he loved Dwayna so much he couldn't stand living without seeing her again. I understand..."_  
As he looked back... it wasn't him anymore...  
_"Commander, please...! Do it... You have to stab me..."_  
The scenes changed faster and faster. Images blurred into a vibrant colourful mess. The jungle, his grave in the Grove, the cold and murky water depths she was sinking into, then the Dragon's Lair again. The Caladbolg, an army of clones, the withering Pale Tree, the heart of thorns. The noises, screams and wails melt together in a cacophony of chaos.  
_"There's no other choice..."_  
_"I'll surrender! Just don't kill her!"_  
_"He was my beacon of hope... now it's the darkness again..."_  
Stop it... Just, stop it...  
_"COMMANDER!"_  
_"I'm so sorry..."_  
_"This won't end well."_  
Stop...!

For a second, it felt like she went blind and deaf. Only the voice of Ipos echoed inside her mind.  
"You've got tangled up in a very twisted fate, haven't you?"

"STOP!"  
Whether it was the work of Ipos or her own scream, the visions ended. She could hear her gasping for air. The shadowy shape of the demon was blurry through her tears.  
She was in shock. She wanted to forget everything that was still racing in her mind. Ipos watched her as she was shaking, trying to put herself together with no success.  
"What's this...?" her voice went high, as she was trembling with eyes wide open. The mask of her fake confidence now completely shattered. "WHAT was all of that?! Why were you doing this to me?!"  
"Me? I did nothing bad to you!" he spread his arms, with a smile of no regret. "I am being generous! I only gave you what you wanted to see."  
No. It can't be the future, no part of this chaos could be...  
"This is a nightmare!" cried she in distress. "Tell me, this is just a nightmare..."  
But the shadowy being stood in her front with the same sly smile.  
"What you saw were some of the most possible outcomes what the future brings to you and Trahearne, concerning the current state where things are headed."  
Lore felt numb, getting close to panic as she tried to conceive of this meaning. The cold realisation hit her. In these visions, many times they both died in the end in different scenarios.  
_But one of them is always going to die._  
She had to stop that. She had to wake up from this hellish nightmare, and ask for help, tell everything to the Pact and the other Commanders, her friends-  
"I know what you are thinking." interrupted Ipos. "But do you think they will make any change? When he gets possessed by Mordremoth, they always kill him. They can't allow to take risks with so many lives at stake. Tyria's _fate_ is more important for everyone than Trahearne's _fate_. Except for you."  
"You are lying! Trahearne is important to each of us!" shouted Lore enraged.  
"Even if they don't directly want him dead, you can't arrive any sooner to Dragon's Lair. Didn't you notice in the scenes, he was there everytime? Because he is there _already." _he smirked as he saw the panic and sorrow in her eyes. He found the right spot to break her. "Tortured even now while you are here chatting with me. His corruption had already started."  
The despair overwhelmed Lorerys as her hopes collapsed like a castle made out of cards. Not even one day passed, and she was late. Mordremoth made sure he will be out of their reach since the beginning, simply as that. She remembered the last time she saw him in the Silverwastes. His face brightened when she nervously suggested him they could go to her favourite pub in Divinity's Reach when she was back from the mission. He said he would love to share a drink with her.  
"Trahearne..." she couldn't hold it, she started sobbing inconsolably.  
"Little poor Lorey. How could anybody understand?" Ipos's acting of empathy sounded like mocking as he watched her crying, feeding on her despair with a smile. "You just want to help him! Because nobody else will. You don't believe me but you will see, how all your friends are enemies now. They think you are only blind from love. But how could they know if not even he does, that he pulled you out of that misery? How he gave you goals, a reason to fight, to stay alive and hope again."  
As she weakly rose her face, her red eyes had a sharp glare.  
"I feel that you are planning something with me, but I don't know what." muttered Lore on a husky voice. "Yet."  
"Why do you think I want something in return?"  
"Because I'm partly idiot, not a complete idiot."  
Ipos rolled his eyes upwards, letting out an annoyed sigh.  
"Why are you all so suspicious about demons? That's just cruel!"  
"Sorry about hurting your non-existent feelings."  
"Do you want to know? I do this because I pity you. You've completely lost it. Most of the people I had met gave their souls to me for their own selfish reasons. But you are here because you don't even care about being loved or hated! All you want is for Trahearne to live and be happy. How sweet and pathetic is that."  
The mesmer wasn't convinced, but Ipos continued more seriously.  
"But now, after the flashy show, let me explain more details about how _fate_ is built up."  
The butterfly next to her that has been stuck in the web still kept struggling.  
"In this world, the events are pre-destined by _fate_. But even just a flap of wings of a tiny butterfly - a meaningless insect, such as you - can make a change with long-term consequences."  
It finally escaped. The cobweb was torn apart on the spot where the insect had broke out of its prison. The silk threads started to move, as the web rebuilded itself in a different way.  
"Look at this cobweb. Each of the tiny, fragile silk lines represent a certain route how things are woven to be. They can head into different directions by other lines, meaning different scenarios, but the varied routes might still end up in the same point. These clusters are patterns that were destined to happen. Let's call these as _knots_."  
She watched quietly as some parts of the web shimmered.  
"These _knots _are certain conditions met together, which become inevitable. Like, in that day, in the Dragon's Lair..."  
In a second, his sharp nails suddenly grew and sliced the escaping butterfly into two pieces. The wingless insect fell. The demon's razor-teethed grin sadistically widened.  
"...Someone is going to get _stabbed_!"  
Lore trembled from the quick movement of kill and the horrific scene. But she carefully listened to each of his words, deeply wondering.  
"Can't we just stab Mordremoth?"  
"No, _fate_ doesn't work like that. After those scenes, you know very well what I mean."  
She hanged her head, as she muttered.  
"To defeat Mordremoth, Trahearne or I are destined to die that day, stabbed inside the lair."  
She didn't want to die. Ipos had been right about her the whole time, she was terrified of death and dying. But losing Trahearne was never an option.  
"Well! There might be something else..."  
Lore instinctively rose her face. She knew it must be wrong, very wrong. Yet, the demon had pushed her enough into so deep despair and exhaustion that now she couldn't help but getting hopeful at the slightest chance.  
"To prove you that I am not that bad, I will give you another little hint." said he grinning. "What do you think, who can change fate?"  
"Anyone?" answered she. "If everyone is just an insect around the cobweb, it means everyone has the power to reform it."  
"You are right. But you vermins can not weave the knots."  
"You had said those knots are inevitable."  
"Well yes, for humans, or any other Tyrian races." said he mysteriously. "Yet, there are beings above. If you are the prey insects, who are the spiders?"  
The eyes of Lorerys tightened suspiciously as her face darkened.  
"Is it that part coming now, when you say you are the oh-so-generous spider in the story, who can actually change the web's structure in exchange for my soul?"  
"No. Not even demons have the power to weave _fate_."  
She felt that unexpected. That could have been an easy way to make her fall right into his trap since she probably would, and he knew every damn thing she was thinking, why didn't he do it? She had no idea what was in his mind anymore.  
"Oh, c'mon!" he glanced at her bored. "You're a human, yet you have forgotten about _them_ already?"  
A few moments had to pass until she realised.  
"The Six Gods?" muttered she perplexedly. Then she let out a disappointed sigh. As morbid as it sounds, she would have been happier if Ipos wanted to lure her into a deal. "I thought you were going to say something useful. The Gods don't actually care anymore. They are never there for us when we need them."  
"Is that so? You are talking like that, as one of those who were blessed by Grenth."  
"_Blessed_..." laughed she as memories hit her, but in her voice there was no trace of joy. "It's a tale to make humans feel better. The Gods don't actually choose their followers, and they don't bless anyone. If I was truly _"blessed"_, then death is following me around and takes everything that has ever been precious to me. I'd call that a curse."  
"You have a surprising talent for necromancy." his words made Lorerys freeze. She knew about it, but she buried it deep without giving anyone a sign of that. "And a connection to Grenth, whether you hate it or not. You could have been a Priestess of Grenth and a powerful necromancer, but you abandoned this gift. You trained very hard to be a mediocre mesmer and have a quite normal life. But you ended up falling in love with a necromancer, and followed him into the land of death to face the Risen and your deepest fears. And now, to fulfill your deep wish of saving him from eventual death, the God you denied since the beginning could be the key. Fate is quite poetic."  
The Commander stared at the demon, totally stirred up and deep in thoughts. It was crazy. Stupid. Anything Ipos says could be a trap. He doesn't even have an honest thought.  
But after everything she saw about the future, what does she have to lose?  
"How am I supposed to even contact Grenth?" asked she with a suspicious frown. "I don't know when were you imprisoned in this place, but I have bad news for you, the Gods left. _Very_ long ago."  
"I am more informed about the flow of history than you could ever imagine. And yet I say, you have a chance. There is an Orrian book, deep down in the vaults of the Durmand Priory. It has an ancient ritual."  
"Best start ever." sighed she on a frustrated way. She definitely didn't like this. Ipos kept talking.  
"It opens a portal to the Mists, right into Grenth's realm. So you can get into contact with him and pray that he will listen."  
"Why would he even help me?"  
"Why did the Gods ever help humans? He might not. But he might see this on a way that changing this thread of _fate_ is benefitial for him on one way or another, if you give him a valuable offering."  
"Why should I believe you?"  
"Do you really feel like you have a choice?"  
The mesmer remained silent. Ipos kept cracking the doubt in her mind.  
"I didn't ask for anything from you. Yet, I told you about _fate_, and I even showed you many of the possible outcomes. You must admit, I was charitable today!"  
Lorerys muttered defeated.  
"What's the name of that book?"  
"It's the Lexica of Void." he couldn't hide his vicious smile of excitement. "You need the page with these symbols."  
The demon slightly moved his fingers, and glowing circles appeared out of nowhere in the mesmer's front. She quickly memorised.  
"Bring the book and the ingredients written in it to the Grenth statue in Lornar's Pass. You have to do the ritual there, at night." said Ipos, then turned to Lore again. "Make sure noone knows about the rite. Let it be our little secret."  
She didn't hesitate glaring back at him. But her eyes were filled with a flare of determination.  
"I won't tell anyone."  
She was honest, as she knew very well what the others would say. And they'd be right; she was aware that this was literally the dumbest thing to do now, and it had a painfully low chance of succeeding. But it's them who should keep worrying about the Pact and Tyria. She will worry about Trahearne. She just wanted the future to have an ending that she hasn't seen. One where everyone is happy, and he is back at his desk, studying his books, playing with his cats, and smiles again on a genuine way. She will make it happen. Even if she has to crawl through that road alone, dragging her feet.

As the girl vanished, only the demon remained in the twisted world he had created. And suddenly, that grin on his face widened even more. He couldn't stop giggling, and he burst out in laughter.  
She totally fell for it!  
She walked right into the trap, way sooner and easier than he expected. How pitiful.  
"Tsh... Humans."


	2. Sunrise

"What was your name again?"

"Kvinni."

The young asura restlessly followed Fridda through the thick jungle vines in the heat. She didn't slow down for them, but they somehow always caught up to her. Their vibrant green dreadlocks were tied with a pink bandana. The giant, yellow eyes seemed so full of curiousity, just as that innocent wide smile.

"So, you say you are the newspaper's intern, and they sent you to help me in the jungle?"

"Yes, I finally started last week! And don't worry about me, I'm not that easy to kill!" grinned they. "I've made every gadgets we need."

"Gotta admit, you must be useful if those bookahs sent you here." said Fridda with a rising curiousity about them. She has worked for the notorious Tyrian News team since years, and at first it seemed like they hire anyone who has a pulse, but this was the first time they actually accepted an intern. Or, maybe it was just the first time someone wanted to be their intern. The asuran woman was surprised that Kvinni didn't just walk out of the office as she first did, when seeing their secretary was that half-witted quaggan. She only joined because they let her freely advertise her own brand, that crappy tabloid they have been working on the whole time was still a joke. She ended up in the heart of Maguuma to get flowers for her products and she stopped communicating. Well, actually it was a nice gesture that they finally sent someone to check on her.

But why was it just an intern, who almost seemed as young as a progeny?!

"Listen, intern. I don't know what the others in the office were thinking, but this is not the time for field work. I've been living here in the jungle since weeks, it's harsh enough now but after what happened yesterday, this is going to get way worse. You are young. You don't need to throw your life away. Send a message I'm fine, and I'll handle it here for the team."

"I cannot leave now!" they said. "I joined the Tyrian News, because in these harsh times we have to inform the people! That's our goal in the newspaper, right?"

"Intern-..."

"Tyria has to know that hope is never lost!"

Fridda was startled. She let out a tired sigh at their unbreakable spirit. She hasn't slept much since weeks as she has helped the Itzel against the Mordrem, and she could feel the burden of those sleepless nights, but somehow now, life was coming back to her again. She had to be on her guard, to keep her new company alive in this hell.

"Alright. Let's prepare. We'll send a letter back to the office. But don't you die on me, and if you get hurt just once, I'll send you back to Lion's Arch."

Kvinni cheered happily as their mentor accepted them.

"Yay! Thanks!"

"First, let's test how well-informed are you. What do you know about the Circle of Ten?"

The asuran's eyes shined up.

"The Pact Circle? I'm a huge fan of them!"

**The leader is Pact Marshal Trahearne. First of his name, Firstborn, the very first sylvari, who awaked in the Cycle of Dusk. Master Necromancer, Hero of Claw Island, Founder and Leader of the Pact, Wielder of Caladbolg, Cleanser of Orr, Slayer of Zhaitan, Scholar, Owner of Three Cats who are called-...**

"Intern, we all know who Trahearne is so stop blabbering, now you're a journalist! Stick to the relevant information."

Kvinni turned another page in their journal.

**After the Fleet was destroyed, he disappeared with the members of Destiny's Edge. His current state is unknown, but the Pact is doing everything to save him and Destiny's Edge from Mordremoth's captivity.**

"That's right. The Commanders are working hard right now to find their tracks. But who are they?"

**In the Pact, under the Marshal there are nine Commanders in equal position. There are three Commanders from each of the three Orders of Tyria to maintain the balance between the Pact's allience, as the Commander rank is the second-in-command in the military. The teams were mainly formed from the teams of Trahearne's close friends, the heroes Warsmaster Forgal Kernsson, Magister Sierran and Lightbringer Tybalt Leftpaw, who sacrificed themselves in Claw Island.**

**The Vigil Commanders. Team of Warsmaster Forgal Kernsson.**

**Commander Kaiya Baneclaw. Charr from the Blood Legion, Bane Warband. She escaped the Flame Legion as a cub, and joined a fahrar in the Black Citadel. To proove her worth after her past, then to go back and save her mother one day from the Flame Legion, she has always trained twice as hard and excelled in fighting. She is one of those who aquired mysterious powers, channeling from the Mists since Rytlock Brimstone's sudden return yesterday. He's training her how to use her new abilities.**

"Tribune Brimstone!" as finally finding him, Kaiya just rushed there.

"For the hundredth time, just call me Rytlock."

"Sorry, sir-... Rytlock."

"What is it?"

"The rally points are safe. The enemies in the canopy have been defeated. I..." she glanced at her paws, which were faintly glowing with an unusual power. "I was channeling this strange energy whole night in the fight. It worked well, but I haven't recognised my spirit. Isn't it dangerous to ask help from an unseen force?"

The male charr growled.

"Argh, don't worry about that for now. As long as it works, we need every help we can get."

**Commander Seth Morris. Guardian, Human from Kryta. He was a Seraph who excelled at fighting, and he joined the Vigil to save more people in Tyria. He was assigned to Forgal's team. Sometimes he is too hot-headed for being a Commander, but in teamwork he makes it up by his skills of a fighter and his strong intentions for the greater good.**

Seth was staying by the tents on watch, walking in circles agitated while holding a walkie talkie.

"Look, this night has been hell just as this whole place is, even in daytime. The mordrem can attack again at any moment, and we have no clue about where they were takern. I really don't want you to come here now."

Taimi gave them some devices to test them out. It was weird to talk into these asuran metal things, but it was a good way to keep someone far away from this danger if they can talk.

"You know I could be useful!" a girl's begging voice could be heard. "That I could track Caithe down! Find Destiny's Edge and Marshal Trahearne!"

"You've already looked into Caithe's memories, and what happened?"

"..."

"Let me help. You fainted for a day!"

"But now, I've totally got this!"

Seth sighed, mad and tired.

"By the Six, Dana... Just rest! They can use the other mesmer trackers."

"But I can see this stuff very clearly!"

"Don't you anyway have some "business" to attend to?"

There was no answer. He frowned suspiciously.

"You are quiet."

"I am always quiet."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Oh, my head! It hurts again so much! Sorry, Seth, I think I have to take a rest!

"You have the lying voice. You're always this dramatic when you are lying."

"Oh, but I totally don't know what drama voice you're talking about!"

He felt a breeze passing by him. Following his instincts, he suddenly dropped the device and held his greatsword, giving it a strong swing. Suddenly, a voice of shatter could be heard, and from the purple glow a silhouette was formed. An exhausted girl, who tried to sneak back but couldn't stay invisible any longer, was blocking his attack with a shield in her right hand and holding a big demonic book in her left. He was first startled as he recognised the missing Commander, but seeing the situation he quickly got disappointed and serious. He grabbed the walkie talkie again as they kept sharing a glance.

"She's back. I gotta go. We'll talk later."

**Commander Svenna Olafkin. Norn ranger, follower of Bear, owner of the bear named Hugo, daughter of Olaf Olafsson. Her great ancestor - also called Olaf Olafsson, as every male in her bloodline - was a remarkable chef in Hoelbrak and even in the Pact she follows the family business of generations. Her willpower, strength, efficient recipes and filling meals have all been an asset to the Pact soldiers.**

"You still don't hear any... weird voice talking to you, right?"

Caev shook his head. Svenna smiled at the blue sapling friendly.

"If you do, just talk to us about it, okay? And stay close to us. Even in the Pact camps."

The sapling kept nodding without questions. Then he shortly said.

"I heard someone lost a book."

"Yes. It was Magister Khelmor in the Priory."

"They say Lorey took it."

She hid the other rumour that was spreading like fire about the sudden disappearence of Lorerys.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever happened, she sure is fine."

Suddenly, the sapling smiled wide, and pointed at the blue-haired girl who was standing weapons up by Seth.

"Look! Lorey found it!"

Svenna's jaws dropped as she realised it was true.

"No, Caevin, she-..."

The sapling looked up at her curiously. By the Spirits, he didn't have Raven's wit, but he was so pure. Maybe Mordremoth couldn't affect him because of that. It was just a theory, with no proof, but they just had to protect him. They already lost too much. He doesn't have to.

Hugo, her bear looked up at her while pushing his nose against Caevin, as a sign that they should go. The norn chef turned back to the sylvari, and forced a kind smile on herself.

"Hey, you little helper! What if you go with the others, to gather more supply around?"

"Fine!" smiled Caev. It was always ridiculously easy to distract him.

**The Priory Commanders. **

**Commander Khirrsi. Asuran, from the College of Synergetics. The only one still alive from Magister Sierran's Team. She abandoned her family's golemancer krewe when she joined the Priory to become a medic. She uses her wide knowledge of healing and necromancy to save lives.**

As Caevin walked to their scavenging team, the red haired asuran looked at his trembling friend. He knew Khirrsi was already on the edge, she couldn't stand arguing and the situations that certainly end up in it.

"Hey. Do you want to come?"

"I... I'm a Commander." answered she nervously, then she forced a fake smile at him. "This is fine. We can do it. I can do it. I must-..."

Knodd made some long steps towards her, and while facing opposite way, he patted Khirrsi on the shoulder. For a moment, they just stood there in silence.

"Good luck. We'll be back soon."

**Commander Ryswel. Fourth-Born sylvari of Dawn. Elementalist with a strong fire affinity. She was assigned to the position instead of her pod-twin brother, after his sudden and tragic death on a mission where they were last sent to when the Pact was formed.**

"Where did that human go..." Ryswel clenched her teeth as she was marching through the jungle, losing track of footsteps. "I had always told Trahearne, he never should have let that walking disaster join the Pact!"

"Do you really think she stole it from Khelmor?" Arcanist Tessa followed the Commander, filled with doubts. "That's a very serious accusation."

"Ipos is missing. Just like her. Even a skritt could connect the dots. All these years, she's been doing nothing but trouble! She was hiding while we all fought, can you believe that..."

"We shouldn't jump into conclusions before we interrogate her." the strong voice of Tessa warningly deepened. "She's very dedicated to Trahearne, perhaps the most loyal to him, and she had done a lot for the Pact. And by the way I didn't see you bravely fighting on the front lines, either."

Ryswel stopped at the norn's words. She viciously looked up at her, snarling in fear like a trapped rat.

"You have no idea how hard it is to fight while Mordremoth's trying to influence me. But don't worry. I'm stronger than him."

"Just as I said, I'll keep an eye on you. _Commander_." Tessa's gaze was sharp, just as the sound of her words.

**Commander Kei Soulwing. Tengu. It is unclear why did he leave the Dominion of Winds, and he keeps everything about his past as a secret. It is also unknown why Trahearne made the decision to choose him for the missing Commander spot in the Priory, but he has indeed proven to be a strategic, wise and a powerful ally to the Pact.**

As clouds gathered and moved by a warm breeze, the faint ray of sun suddenly lit the canopy and the ground below. His feathers were softly shaken by the wind, as Kei was sitting on the edge of the broken airship high in the air, next to his companion. There was something refreshing in this sight which he didn't expect to see again, filled with a calm bitterness. They were alive. But there were so many trampled flowers in this night, who lost the warmth of the sun.

**The Order of Whispers Commanders. Team of Lightbringer Tybalt Leftpaw.**

**Commander Cheryl Caine. Human, Krytan-Orrian descent. Like Commander Kaiya, she aquired mysterious powers at Tribune Brimstone's return, however, Cheryl's vision is clearer. According to her own words, she suddenly started seeing ghosts and made an allience with a "grumpy goat lich" spirit from the Mists.**

A sound of cheer filled the air below the daybreak, as the mordrem pulled back. Cheryl sighed mad.

"Look at those fools down there. There is nothing to celebrate yet. Nothing... We are so far from real victory."

"Let them be joyful." said the tengu Commander sitting by her. "In harsh times like this, we have to hang onto every last straw which we finally achieve to grab."

_"You are scared, Cheryl. I can sense your fear."_

"Shut up, hoof legs."

_"No. I will talk, and enjoy the cheesy sunrise in this altitude."_

"This new power will drive me crazy..."

"It seems, the connection between you and your spirit going very well. This is a rare talent, it doesn't seem to go easily for everyone who aquired this power."

"I'd give you this talent with the chatty ghost, so I could hear my own thoughts again."

_"You can't hide from me. Now I am your living guilt."_

"We've just met yesterday!"

Kei kept watching the sunrise, thinking quietly.

"I won't judge you for feeling that way. This night must have been especially hard for you, being the only Commander leading from your Order."

**Commander Cypher. Sixth-born, Noon Bloom sylvari. Ranger who specialized in controlling bees for attack and gaining information. Yesterday, when the Pact Fleet fell, he also succumbed to Mordremoth's will. Caution is required in case he is spotted, it's dangerous to engage in direct combat with him.**

The mixed buzzing of bees and flies was painfully loud. Corpses were laying on the ground of crimson ponds. One of the bodies started to move, as a monstrous mordremized arm slowly dragged it. There was no real living, only monsters here.

They will all be monsters.

The golem's mirror broke, and the recording glitched out. The last thing that could be heard was a faint growl.

"Are we... being watched..."

Before the last one, Kvinni looked up unsure.

"About Commander Lorerys-..."

"There's very little information on her this time."

"I... actually know the truth. I followed her during the night with my miniature camera golem."

"Camera golems? So that's how you gathered all that information." Fridda smiled assuringly. "Good job, you are one crafty kid! Show me every footage."

**Commander Lorerys Claymore. Human mesmer, descendant of the Hero of Ascalon with the same name. She was reported to have been missing during the night attack.**

**Ev̸̈́ͅerything happ̵̺̊ę̸͒n̷̼͂ed bec̵̺̾ā̴̦u̵̺͒se she opẻ̴̮n̵̦͝e̴̳͑d the c̴̜̿ursed Binding of Ī̶͙p̵̹̒os.**

The remaining Commanders rushed into the biggest tent, which they set up for planning. The mesmer felt her heart throbbing fast as she walked in like it was a public execution, but there was no turning back anyway.

"I was gathering information on the tracks of-..."

"Cut the crap. We already know."

Lore sighed at Cheryl's voice that was boiling with anger. She expected her to be the most mad about her actions. Especially after Cypher's betrayal.

Cheryl grabbed her by the shirt with force, and pulled her close with a sudden movement. Their nose almost touched while the revenant glared at her closest friend with fury, but her voice remained eerily calm.

"Why did you take this book with you?"

Lorerys gulped for a second, but she kept glaring back. There was no reason to lie. At least, about the most part.

"I wanted to talk to Ipos. And I succeeded."

_"She did, and Ipos let her back alive?"_ the lich almost sounded impressed. _"That's strange."_

As Cheryl let Lore go, the glare they shared still was fiery and ominous.

"Cypher left us for Mordremoth. There's only two of us now. Is that how you want to represent the Order? Sneaking behind everyone, talking to demons? You are doing exactly what could ruin everything, and that's the last thing the Pact needs now!"

"We are your team, and we needed you during the night. How could you turn against us like that?" asked Kaiya disappointedly.

Lore stubbornly glared at the ground full of guilt. She knew how wrong this is, but somewhere she didn't even care, not even to defend herself. Those visions still haunted her.

When she finally started to talk, it was to give some weight off from that burden. For long, she told them what happened in details, everything except the ritual. All the things Ipos said, the spiderwebs, about Fate, the visions about the paralel futures. Her words were greeted only by a heavy, empty silence. Kei broke it with a cautious, yet essential question.

"What do you think we should do?"

Lore gulped. She didn't think this through until that point.

"We still have some airships left." continued the tengu, analysing the situation. "Do you want us to risk those ships and our lives, and rush to the Dragon's Lair, because a demon of chaos told you that if everything goes the normal way as it was written, Trahearne will die anyway?"

"I don't know what to do, and that's why I wanted to tell you about it."

"The other option would be to assemble a small team who leaves the main camps, and head into still unexplored regions of the jungle, full of mordrem, into the heart. Whoever goes, it obviously sounds like a suicide mission, and if we go and die, the Pact is left without our leadership."

The mesmer couldn't disagree.

"We also must think about Destiny's Edge." said Svenna. "We need to find Eir, and the others."

"I didn't see any of their deaths." the human started to loose more and more of her remaining patience. "Don't you get this? Our full focus should be on saving Trahearne, or he dies!"

"But if it has to be like that, then, what?"

Everyone turned towards Ryswel.

"Don't get me wrong. You know that I don't want him to die. But let's say, it's "fated". If we change the course, he dies anyway and then we could too. You all know, Trahearne would never want that.

Lorerys couldn't help but shout at the Fourth-born.

"How could you let him go?! You've known Trahearne since longer than any of us do, damn it!"

Ryswel answered with a sharp glare.

"You know nothing about him, or what the Wyld Hunt really means to us!" yelled she, pointing at her. "His Wyld Hunt was to cleanse Orr, but it doesn't simply end there. So many are dying and going insane because of the corruption. He would not want us to take risks for him, he'd order us just to concentrate on bringing Mordremoth down!"

"You are making excuses to be a coward, as always!" hissed the mesmer. Fire lit up around Ryswel's hand, and Lore raised her sword. They never got along well, but now, it looked like an actual fight was about to erupt.

"Woah woah, easy there you both!"

Seth stood between them. When they held themselves back, he turned towards the desperate blue-haired girl.

"We want to save him, Lore. Trahearne and Destiny's Edge too. Aren't we your friends? That damn lizard is turning everyone against each other already, would you just finally trust in us?!"

"But if he dies... If Trahearne..." her tears started to flow as she started to lose control. "No, I can't accept it... I won't accept it!"

"Lore, calm-..."

"No! We should find some tunnels and head on right now! We can have a chance! He must be our top priority!"

"I agree with Kei." commented Cheryl, who inside was still furious. "Stop acting like the little girl you were. You're not selling flowers in Divinity's Reach anymore with no consequences, we are in the military."

"Svenna..."

"You are in a shock. It was a long day for you too, you should get some rest."

"Kaiya!" glanced Lore at the charr, begging. "You've always wanted to be a Commander, you can thank him a lot!"

"And that's why I refuse. Ryswel is kind of right." said the charr firmly, but with sorrow. She has never seen her in this despair. She hoped so much that this is just nonsense. "Whatever is real from this, the Marshal wouldn't want us to make rash decisions for him. Especially if it's true."

The mesmer turned her head to the one who has remained silent whole time, the last fading ray of hope. Close to defeat, she mumbled.

"Khirrsi?"

The asuran glanced away with guilt. Her giant ears were hanging low as she hanged her head, in a way like a pup who is being scolded for doing something bad, and she knows it. She felt it was the right thing, but also, so very wrong to do. She couldn't look into the human's eyes.

"I... I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Lore..."

The mesmer stood there alone in their front, facing her allies like strangers. Something broke in that silence. It was one of those moments when the illusions shattered as a cruel reality revealed its true self, and it hurt like hell.

Maybe it was right to happen this way. Maybe, this was the string of fate that Ipos had talked about. She felt she can't count on anyone. But at least, now she was sure about her choice. She turned her back on them, and left the tent in a blink of a second.


End file.
